


Ешь меня, пей меня

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Во время секса Лестер случайно отрывает зубами кусок плоти с плеча Дакена, и это перерастает в нечто большее.





	Ешь меня, пей меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat Me, Drink Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844510) by [antichrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antichrist/pseuds/antichrist). 



Когда это случилось, Лестер трахал Дакена сзади, его член входил в мутантскую блядь настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, и хотелось бы ему, чтобы это было намеренно. Ему нравилось делать Дакену больно, калечить его, а затем смотреть, как раны затягиваются на глазах, как Дакен снова готов выдержать столько увечий, сколько Лестер сможет ему нанести, ну а то, что он никогда не обдумывал свои действия... Ему было почти стыдно.

Глубокий толчок, волна причудливых феромонов Дакена, и Лестер со звериным рыком вгрызся ему в спину. Ещё одна волна феромонов последовала незамедлительно, челюсти Лестера сомкнулись, и вкус крови ударил ему по мозгам, когда Дакен закричал. Лестер замер на секунду, а затем осознал, что штука у него во рту — кусок мяса Дакена, его кожа, мышцы и кровь. Сперва он хотел сплюнуть, но Дакен повернул голову, посмотрел на него, яростно скалясь, и Лестер понял, что теперь не сможет дать заднюю. Единственное, что он мог — заглянуть Дакену в глаза, ухмыльнуться и проглотить кусок плоти. Болезненное возбуждение пробрало его до костей. В этом было особое удовольствие — знать, что он может удивить Дакена, который большую часть времени был раздражающе готов ко всему. На мгновение ему показалось, что вот оно, сегодня они закончат без излишнего кровопролития, но когда он выпрямился, услышал под собой приказ, выплюнутый сквозь стиснутые зубы: 

— Сделай это снова.

Лестер ухмыльнулся, как маньяк.

— Что ты сказал? — Ногти впились в мягкую плоть почти до крови — всё это слишком хорошо, чтобы теперь остановиться; пальцы до синяков сжимали бёдра Дакена, когда Лестер насаживал его на себя снова и снова.

Из горла Дакена вырвалось надрывное:

— Да блядь, сделай это снова! Укуси меня! 

Дакен выпустил лезвия — рефлекс при нападении, — теперь-то Лестер это заметил и на короткий миг осознал: если бы Дакен хотел, он бы его прикончил. Перерезал бы глотку и спустил на его окровавленный труп. Застонав громче, чем он сам на то рассчитывал, Лестер одной рукой вцепился в плечо Дакена, запуская большой палец в кровоточащую рану. 

На несколько мгновений он прекратил двигаться, чтобы кое-как перевести дух. 

— Переворачивайся, — прорычал он, и его голос был хриплым, а дыхание пахло кровью. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дакен его видел.

Больше он не собирался доставлять Дакену удовольствие простыми покусываниями. Вместо этого он подождал, пока Дакен отстранится от него, перевернётся и завалится в лужу крови с широко раздвинутыми ногами, а потом поднял с пола нож. Лестер был рад, что в этот раз они были в его комнате — здесь было много полезных вещиц. Сжимая нож в руке, он устроился между ног Дакена и толкнулся в него, Дакен приподнял бёдра, стоило ему снова ощутить Лестера внутри себя. 

— Твою же мать, Лестер… — Глаза Дакена блестели, он улыбался, глядя на Лестера, и как же Лестер это ненавидел. Всегда ненавидел. Лестера накрыло очередной волной жара и желания, и он тут же почти утопил лезвие в бедре Дакена. 

— Я не собираюсь снова отгрызать от тебя куски, — пробормотал Лестер в лицо Дакену. Он не удержался от соблазна сплюнуть, и теперь шею Дакена покрывали небольшие капли крови и слюны; рукой, которая раньше лежала на бедре Дакена, он упёрся ему в грудь. Пальцы оставляли на коже кровавые следы. — Я буду резать тебя. И жрать. А ты будешь смотреть.

С губ Дакена сорвался животный стон, он отчаянно закивал. Порой Лестеру казалось, что Дакен был даже ебанутее, чем он сам.

Первый порез пришёлся на грудь Дакена. Он был глубокий, между краями татуировки, Лестер нанёс его, продолжая вжиматься бёдрами в бёдра Дакена. Он потянул за надрезанный кусок мяса и оторвал последний край, вновь заставляя Дакена хрипеть, а затем поднёс его ко рту. Вид и запах крови, капающей с его рук на руку Дакена, которую тот держал на члене, почти заставили его кончить, но он всё же сдержался. Не сейчас. Не сейчас. Лестер положил кусок плоти на язык и высунул его изо рта, позволяя Дакену увидеть, как его собственное мясо, обвитое языком, исчезает во рту Лестера, а потом — в его горле. Жевать он не стал.

Дакен выматерился.

Это продолжалось минут десять или около того; Лестер срезал с Дакена куски — иногда с чернилами, иногда нет — и глотал их, пока Дакен задыхался, ругался и кричал, и продолжал трогать себя. Количество крови на кровати (и на Дакене) становилось безумным, но она будила в Лестере зверя, запах и ощущение крови на его лице и руках разжигали в нём что-то первобытное, пока он трахал Дакена. 

Когда Дакен начал вырубаться, Лестер понял, что пора заканчивать. Регенерация Дакена был сумасшедшей, пугающей, ненормальной и необычайно сильной, но он потерял слишком много крови, чтобы продержаться ещё какое-то время. Конечно, Лестер мог дождаться, пока Дакен наконец-то потеряет сознание, перерезать его бедренную артерию и смотреть, как он истекает кровью, но и сам Лестер уже был на грани того, чтобы кончить. 

Последний порез пришёлся на бедро; тонкая полоска плоти свернулась у Лестера на языке в кровавый сгусток, когда он закинул её в рот. Дакен ничего не сказал, только запрокинул голову с тихим стоном, отчаянно доводя себя до оргазма.

Лестер выронил нож и подался вперёд, накрывая рот Дакена своим ртом. Он был уверен, что это из-за кровопотери Дакен решил, будто безопасно позволить языку проскользнуть между его зубами. Может, Дакен просто хотел попробовать себя на вкус. В этот раз Лестер укусил намеренно. Он ощутил, как сильная мышца не даёт ему стиснуть зубы, но совсем скоро Дакен сдался, и когда Лестер клацнул челюстями, он почувствовал, как Дакен сжал его член внутри себя, вскрикнул и забрызгал спермой — чем же ещё — его живот. Больной ублюдок кончил, когда Лестер откусил ему язык. Лестер зашёлся хохотом, выронив изо рта кусок мышцы. Что-то причудливое было в том, как откушенный язык скользнул по ключице Дакена, а когда он задел свежую, открытую рану, Лестер вставил Дакену так глубоко, как мог, кончая в него. 

Они пролежали вот так от силы секунды четыре, не больше, повсюду — сперма и кровь, и было слышно только их сбитое дыхание, но затем Лестер отстранился. Его сперма вытекала из задницы Дакена и, будь он моложе, эта картина пробудила бы в нём желание трахнуть Дакена ещё раз. Он поднял с пола то, что, насколько он знал, раньше было рубашкой Дакена, и вытер руки и член.

— Выметайся. — Он жестом указал на дверь. Лестер знал, что если он позволит Дакену остаться хотя бы ещё на секунду, то упустит ощущение абсолютной власти, которое сейчас испытывал, и почувствует себя втянутым в запутанные игры, в которые Дакен играл с самим собой. Лестер не представлял, что это за игры, но знал, что он в них вовлечен.

Дакен медленно сел и спустил ноги с кровати. Его смуглая кожа была практически полностью покрыта засохшей кровью, и когда он встал, по корке поползли трещины.

Лестер не смотрел на Дакена, когда тот отнял у него рубашку и начал вытираться, но когда всё же поднял взгляд, то увидел, что крови практически не осталось, и единственное, над чем Дакену нужно было потрудиться — натянуть нижнее белье. Брюки и обувь он держал в руках. Быстро, не дав Лестеру послать его на хер или хотя бы отвернуться, Дакен подался вперёд и впился в губы Лестера кровавым поцелуем.

— Шашибо, — шепнул безъязыкий Дакен, и, когда он развернулся и поплёлся к выходу из комнаты, игравшая на его губах самодовольная улыбка оставила неприятное чувство в груди Лестера.


End file.
